


The Dangers of Cecil's Breakroom

by DancyWolfWorks



Category: Welcome to Night Vale, wtnv
Genre: Carlos brought lunch, Cute, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, prompt, pyrokinetic buffalo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancyWolfWorks/pseuds/DancyWolfWorks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A pyrokenetic buffalo broke into the break room and refuses to leave, so Carlos thinks to guide it away with a head of cabbage.”<br/>Tumblr Prompt. Drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangers of Cecil's Breakroom

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah!!! I wrote a fanfic based on a prompt from Tumblr, I'm terribly sorry if I screwed with anyone's head canons, I am not fully updated yet on the show >

“Easy now…” Carlos cooed, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. The large beast ahead of him snorted fiercely, puffs of smoke sizzling from its nostrils. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he arrived at the studio this morning. He honestly intended to drop off some lunch for Cecil, and as he was about to leave, this pyrokenetic buffalo appeared out of nowhere, barring the front entrance. He reached around blindly, looking for something he could possibly use to deter the dangerous creature. Eventually his hand landed on one of the workers lunches, and he quickly grabbed a cabbage and waved it around carefully in front of the bovine.  
“Would you like some.. Uh, cabbage?” He gulped, holding it out. The beast sniffed it curiously, and leaned forward to take a bite. Feeling confident, Carlos pulled it away, backing up inch by inch, willing it on. The buffalo followed apprehensively, watching his every move. Small ashes swirled above its horns, ready to attack at any given moment. As Carlos approached the door frame, he accidentally stepped on a bag of chips, creating a loud crunch. The bovine became enraged, snorting blistering fireballs that singed the cabbage in his hands to a near crisp. Carlos yelped and dropped the cabbage, and stumbled back into an unknowing person behind him.  
“Carlos?? Is everything alright..?” A deep, suave voice sounded from behind. As the creature grumbled menacingly, Carlos felt two strong hands grip his arms, and wheel him out of the way before the beast came crashing down the hall. “Carlos.” The man cooed, shooing the beast towards the intern office as if it were a kitten. “You should know better than approach a pyrokenetic buffalo without marshmallows and cheese.”  
“Cecil??” Carlos stuttered and whipped around, almost tripping over his own feet. He felt a loving hand reach out and steady him, confirming his suspicions.  
“Relax; we get that kind of stuff often in the break room, its no big deal.” He smiled warmly at the scientist, and took his hands in his. “Uh, oh.” He sighed, seeing very light burn marks decorating his hands. “Carlos… you should have called.” Carlos furrowed his brows, wincing as Cecil poked at his hands. Cecil wrapped his surprisingly chilly hands around his, numbing the pain considerably.  
“Well, it’s kind of hard to do, when you’re one chip bag away from being obliterated.” He chuckled. “I brought you lunch.”  
“You… you brought me lunch?” Cecil raised his eyebrows, and his small grin transformed into a wide smile. “Oh, Carlos.” He wrapped his arms around him tightly. “My perfect, pulchritudinous, handsome Carlos.” He peppered kisses all along his face, whispering terms of endearment between each one.  
“Whoa whoa what’s the big deal Cecil? It’s Arbys.” He snickered; running a hand through his hair.  
“It’s not because it’s Arby’s, it’s because YOU brought it to me, Carlos.” Cecil placed his hands on Carlos’ cheeks. “Considering how dangerous our work room can be, you could have brought me a cookie crumb, and I’d still be delighted. Honestly, just seeing you here brightens my day.” He whispered, tracing a thumb over his cheek bone.  
“Well, then next time I’ll wait for you first.” He leaned in, pressing a delicate kiss over his lover’s lips.


End file.
